Distraction
by Anushka
Summary: Grissom told Sara she needed to get a life outside of work; that she needed a distraction. No one expected her to find one so fast. Nick POV. Pairing NS


**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: Needed a break from the angst stuff.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**Distraction**

He didn't know if he was angry or happy. He definitely was confused. He had no idea what happened and why it happened and he wondered what she was thinking right now. What she was thinking while she was doing what she did. He couldn't deny he liked it. His response had told him so and it had probably told her so too.

He most definitely was angry with her for putting him in this situation, but he had to admit he had enjoyed it, enjoyed it a lot. He had fantasized about this for a long time, not exactly the way it had happened, but that didn't matter, because it was so much better than it had been in his fantasies and dreams. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. Anger, confusion and total bliss.

Did she do it because she wanted to get back at Grissom? Did she want to hurt him? Would she have done it to Greg or Warrick or even Hodges if they were standing next to her instead of him? So many questions, so little answers.

He hadn't seen her ever since it happened, mainly because he was hiding in the locker room. Keeping a safe distance between himself and Grissom or any other member of the team. It also gave him a good opportunity to think it over, to relive it again and again and again. It wasn't like it was a busy night, which was how all of this started. It hadn't been a busy week, but Sara had managed to put in overtime anyway. He wasn't sure what she had been doing, but he didn't want to have the wrath of Sara directed at him so he kept his mouth shut. Grissom on the other hand hadn't. Grissom probably now wished he had. He couldn't say he minded Grissom opening his mouth. He didn't mind at all.

He had felt the anger and irritation building up in Sara's body next to him when Grissom asked her what she had been doing all day. He could feel she was about the explode when Grissom told her she should really get a life outside of work, that she should get a distraction. That's when it happened.

Before he realized it her soft lips landed on his. His lips having a mind of their own started to respond eagerly. He felt her arms sneak around his neck at the same time he pulled her closer putting his hands around her waist. He didn't know what possessed him, but he had deepened the kiss. No, he actually did know what possessed him, because he wanted this badly, he wanted her and here she was giving herself to him. He would have been a fool to let the opportunity pass him by.

At that moment he never thought about the consequences. It weren't the professional consequences which got him worried, because if having Sara would mean losing this job, he wouldn't regret it, not a second. It were the emotional consequences which were getting to him this very moment.

He wanted to know what she had meant by kissing him like that, in front everyone. He wanted to know now and just when he was about to get out of hiding to track down the cause of his confusion, he heard the door of the locker room open. Expecting it to be anyone except Sara he readied himself to answer questions he didn't know the answer to. Slowly he raised his head, turning to the door, when he saw her standing there staring at the floor he had been studying just seconds before.

"I'm sorry." She softly said.

He wasn't sure who or what instructed his mouth to talk, but he heard himself say "Are you really?"

Her head snapped up. Looking him straight in the eye she asked "Aren't you angry?"

"That depends if you really are." Seeing the confusion on her face, he added "Sorry that is."

A small smile started to appear on her face. "Not really." She said.

"Good." He said. "One thing though."

"What?"

"Next time you are going to kiss me please let me know beforehand so I can enjoy it more." He said immediately noticing a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" She said a full smile now gracing her face.

"Your lips told me." He said while walking towards her.

Standing in front of her he quickly dipped his head softly brushing his lips against hers.

"Yeah, there definitely will be a next time." He whispered in her ear before leaving the locker room leaving her standing there lost in thought touching her lips.

**END**


End file.
